


A Dozen Yellow Roses

by Masterpwn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Clockwork Droids, Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, Ficlet, Half-Face Man, Roses, Thinking in the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is struggling to remember who he is and where he's been after his regeneration. He has a moment in Mancini's Family Restaurant while talking to the Half-Face Man, but has no time to think on it. Afterwards, though, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen Yellow Roses

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on teaspoon.

All this seems so familiar to him, droids harvesting humans for spare parts. He plucks a component from the robot's control unit. "Sister ship to the SS Madame de Pompadour," he remarks idly.

He's fighting for memories that should be there, when a bunch of roses on the ground catches his eye. He picks them up and feels a spark. Something is there, something precious, he just can't remember what. He gives them a twirl. These are important, he knows, and holds them closer, closer to his hearts. They make him sad, he's missing something so important.

~~~~

After dealing with the Half-Face Man and his droids, and the restaurant is no more, he lies down in bed; hoping to recollect some things as he finally rests from regeneration, back on his TARDIS. She's remained quiet while he thinks. He's glad for it. Sort-of, he's not sure. Maybe communicating to her would help... No, he's not like that anymore. Clara had gone back home, he has some peace and quiet.

He'll figure it all out himself. No TARDIS, no Clara.

Clara, the asking questions one. She made a point for him to remember her name, and he does. The potato, Strax. The lizard and the maid, Vastra and Jenny. Names and places and faces are coming back to him now, but something is still missing.

He thinks of the yellow roses. He pictures them and there's that spark. Yellow. He thinks of another color to go with them. Perhaps pink. Pink and yellow. Pink and yellow! Suddenly, memories come swirling back to him, priceless memories, how could he have ever forgotten? Like lighting, he's sitting up in bed. He can remember the most important thing, and it hurts, because it's gone.

"Rose."

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of did this because the moment with the roses in the episode Deep Breath was very shippy and sweet and I loved it. Also, that scene just has some hate because of the reference to she-who-must-not-be-named. I agree, she is loathe worthy, but that one moment is so much more about _Rose_ than anyone else. Yellow signifies remembrance, with folk songs and stories such as "She Wore a Yellow Ribbon" and "Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree" being as such. And that moment, when he can hardly remember anyone, anything, or anywhere, he has to stop, he has to pick up those roses, and he is not entirely sure why. Not only that, but he twirls them and holds them just a bit closer.
> 
> Nod of my hat to kilodalton for [this post ](http://doctorwhostuffs.tumblr.com/post/95616615525/kilodalton-ok-guys-this-moment-does-not-have) from which I drew inspiration for this and such.


End file.
